Marceline The Sitter
by Skire
Summary: Marceline gets to babysit Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum until further notice. Who knows what kind of wacky stunts they will pull together. [ON HIATUS]
1. Meeting the kids

**Haaay guysss :3 Here's another fanfic just for you! XD**

* * *

Marceline was just chilling in her awesome treehouse, strumming her bass when there was a knock on her door.

Knock Knock!

"Coming!" She yelled as she floated down to the door. She let her feet touch the floor before she opened it to find the face of her good friends.

"Joshua!" She grinned, "Joey and Bella!"

"Hello Marceline." Joshua smiles,

"What brings you to my humble abode?" She giggles,

"We need you to look after our kids until... further notice." He says showing a human baby and little yellow puppy, then Joey, King of the Candy Kingdom shows his 6 year old daughter.

"Whoa... Since when did I become a baby sitter?" Marceline asks raising her eye brow.

"Please Marceline, we need you to look after them." Bella pleads,

"Oh alright..." Marceline says, "But I won't like it." She pouts,

"Good enough." Joshua says and hands over his kids, "This one's Finn and this one's Jake. Make sure they get enough outdoor freshness."

"Go on Bonnibel, go to Marceline."

"I don't wanna..." The child says and hides behind her mother. Marceline goes inside a bit and puts Finn and Jake down then goes back to her friends and leans down on front of Bonnibel,

"Hey Bon, look I'm not gonna hurt you." Marceline smiles her most gentlest smile and holds out a hand. Bonnibel thinks for a while then looks up to her mother and father. They both nod reassuringly, Bonnibel takes Marceline's hand and then Marceline scoops her up and carries her in her arms. Bonnibel smiles, and looks at her parents while holding onto Marceline.

"Be a good girl alright?" Queen Bella said to her daughter,

"Yes mommy." She nodded,

"Where are you all going anyway?" Marceline asked, then Joshua heaved his demon sword over his shoulder, "We have things to do."

Marceline stared at the red blade, and gulped. "That serious?"

Joshua nodded gravely, "Take good care of them Marceline." King Joey then left some bags that probably have the children's things in them.

"I will." She said then the three friends walked away, and Bonnibel waved, "Bye bye Mommy... Bye Bye Daddy..."

When they dissappear from the horizon, Marceline turns and goes inside and closes the door behind her. She then attempts to put Bonnibel down but she clings to her, "Ah-! Hey, c'mon... I need to pick up the babies."

"But I don't wanna go down."

"Augh. Fine, just go behind me." Marceline says and Bonnibel's face lights up. She then goes behin Marceline, looks like she's having a piggy back ride. Marceline then bends over and picks up the baby and the puppy.

"Wow, you're human." She says to Finn who giggles and grbs her cheek and pulls, "Ehy! Quit it..." She says, then she starts floating making Bonnibel yelp,

"You can float...!"

"Pretty much."

"That's amazing."

"Thanks Kid."

"C'mon, I bet your hungry."

"I am." She smiles,

"Good, cause I can make some lasagna. How's that sound?"

"That sounds delicious!"

Marceline then floats up and puts the babies on the couch, "Stay here babies." Finn then falls on his butt and starts to suck his thumb while jake has his butt in the air while he drools on the couch. Marceline, with Bonnibel still on her back, goes back down to pick up the bags. When she got back up, Finn and Jake were wrestling with eachother. Marceline drops the bags, "Whoa, easy there..." She says seperating the two and gives them each a pillow to strangle,

"Violent babies..." Marceline murmurs, then she goes to the kitchen. "You can get off now please."

"... Fine..." The six year old says and gets off of Marceline,

"Ahh good." She says as she stretches, "Why don't you got watch some TV or something while I cook?"

"Alright." She says as she leaves the room,

'For a six year old, she sure is easy to talk to. What else should I expect from Joey and Bella.' Marceline thinks as she cooks dinner.

"I'm gonna have one heck of a time..." She grins to herself.

* * *

**It's short, but it's a start... just wanna know first if you want more :3**

**Please Review :D**


	2. Morning things

**Hey lookie, I continued this! XD Anyway, I had some writers block for this one but was able to write this chapter. Thanks glob!**

* * *

After eating dinner last night, the kids immediately fell asleep. Marceline had tucked Finn the baby in a drawer along with Jake. They fit in it fine. She gave them two pillows and a baby blue blanket to share. Marceline tucked Bonnibel in the bed, when she was sure that everyone was asleep, she blew out the candle and headed down stairs. She would sleep on the sofa. She fluffed up her pillow, lay her head and put the blanket over herself. After tossing and turning for a while she finally felt sleep taking over her. Just as she was about to finally fall asleep, she felt some tug at her. She opened an eye and saw the pink princess beside her hugging a pillow.

"Mawce-Marce-Ma-... Uhh..." Struggling with her name, the pink princess deicdes, "Marcy?"

"Hey Kiddo... What's wrong?" She says, sitting up.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Uhhh... How 'bout I sleep with you upstairs?" She says,

Bonni's face lights up and Marceline gets up. They go to the bedroom and Bubblegum clambers onto the bed waiting for the raven haired girl to climb in too. Marceline plops her pillow onto the bed and the child slips into the covers. Marceline slides in to the bed and is immediately clung on to by the pink princess,

"Goodnight Marcy." She says sweetly,

"Goodnight." Marceline says before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Marceline woke up with an empty space beside her. She sat up groggily and remember everything about last night. She saw that the drawer still held the baby and the dog, but the pink princess was no where to be found. Marceline got up and stretched. She floated downstairs, still no sign of the princess. She looked outside and saw the princess sitting on a log looking at the sunrise. "Bonni?" She called and saw the pink head turn. She smiled,

"Marcy, some watch the sun rise with me." She smiled. Marceline didn't make an attempt to go outside.

"I can't. Vampire, and all."

The pink headed child gasp, "Oh, right...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, just come inside soon okay?"

"Okay." She says and continues watching the sunrise.

Marceline heads to the kitchen and checks what was for breakfast. There was milk, cereal and strawberries._ 'Good enough.'_ she thinks and sets it on the table. She checks the clock she keeps in the kitchen, it was 6:05 am. She slept pretty early last night. She then hears someone _beep._ Yes beep.

"Goodmorning."

Marceline turns and sees a little green console, "Hey Beemo. How was the party last night?"

"It was wonderful."

"Cool. Oh, here. I got you something from the discount kingdom." Marceline says as she retrieves something from the top of the fridge, "Belated Happy Birthday, Bee" She grins and hands him a small orange skateboard.

"Cool." He says, "Thank you, Marceline." He smiles and tries it out, "I will practice with it until I master it."

"Cool. Anyway, you want breakfast?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright then. Have fun."

Beemo nods before walking towards the door, before he could reach it, it opens and reveals the pink princess, "Hey Marcy?" She starts before seeing Beemo. "Oh my!" She beams, and crouches beside Beemo, "It's so cute!" She picks him up and starts to examine him,

"Waah! Marceline?" Beemo asks for help and Marceline snickers,

"This is so facinating!"

"Alright Kiddo, put him down."

"Him?" She puts him down.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Beemo says as he dusts himself off.

"Your welcome," she says and looks at him closer, "He is so amazing."

"Yeah, well you can gawk over Beemo after breakfast okay?"

"I will see you later pink girl." Beemo says and he rides his skateboard out.

"His name is Beemo?"

"Yup."

"Interesting."

"You want bfast or not?"

"I do."

"Then come on over." She grins and sits down, the pink girl follows.

"So what were doing outside so early?"

"Me and my parents always watch the sunrise." She takes a spoon full of cereal, chews it and swallows. "Mother says it's very good for your health."

"Yeah... sure kid." Marceline eats a strawberry and sucks the color out of it once it's in her mouth. Bubblegum studies her,

"Don't vampires drink blood?" she asks curiously,

"Yeah."

"Then why are you eating strawberries? and last night you ate lasagna." She points out,

Marceline chuckles, "I don't really like blood, so I eat shades of red." She says and sucks the red out of a strawberry, the little pink girl's jaw drops. "But I can eat other things just fine." Marceline pops the grey strawberry into her mouth,"As long as they have something red with them. Like the tomato sauce of last night's lasagna."

"Wow! That's so cool!" She exclaims, "Do it again!"

Marceline grins and sucks the red out of the strawberry once more, The little princess claps her hands. "It's incredible!" The vampire girl laughs, "Yeah, well you should really eat your cereal."

Bubblegum remembers her almost forgotten breakfast and takes another spoon full of cereal.

Silence hung in the room as the two people(ish) eat until they hear a cry from upstairs.

"Doh' Baby!" Marceline says and immediately floats up stairs. Bonni drinks the last of her milk and puts the bowl away and follows her up.

Finn somehow fell off the drawer and landed on the animal fur carpeted floor. Marceline picks him and cradles him in her arms, "Shhh... Shhh..." Jake, however was still fast asleep. When Finn finally calmed down, he started to suck his thumb and go back to sleep. Marceline replaces him in the drawer.

"You know, putting babies in drawers isn't safe." the pink princess states,

"Well, they fit and that's good enough." Marceline smirks, "C'mon, let's go look for Beemo."

the pink princess' eyes shine and hold up her arms, Marceline rolls her eyes and picks up the pink princess who immediately scurries behind her. "Beemo!" She says delightfully.

Marceline grabs an umbrella and heads out.

* * *

**That's all for now! X3**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
